Out of the Ashes
by Miranda de la Costa
Summary: She was wronged. She was mad. She was out for revenge. Nothing but Death himself would stop her. RR! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Prelude

A/N: Hi! I'm glad you decided to take some time to read my story! I came up with this idea by watching LXG. So yeah, but Isa and the pilot, and a later character, Desmond, belong to me. All other characters you recognize do not. Oh yeah, before I forget, this story takes place after the movie (Sorry Dorian fans, he's not going to be in this fic.)

Prelude 

Isabella ran through the rain drenched city of Barcelona, Spain. She didn't care that she was soaked to the skin. Goosebumps covered her arms and legs. Her body was shivering, begging for any opportunity for it to warm itself. Although it was late at night, she looked around for any sign of life in the dormant city. The sound of dry leaves cracking made her hide in the shadows. She held her breath, pleading with her rapidly beating heart to quiet down. A malnourished dog walked by her with a bone in its mouth. The young woman sighed in relief. She looked around hoping that there would be no more surprises. When she confirmed that the coast was clear, she ran off into the night. The dark, run down buildings of the poor side of Barcelona passed by in a blur as she ran through the city, looking a way to get out of Spain.

It wasn't her home anymore...

She had lost everything and everyone that was dear to her at the tender age of seventeen. She had lost her father to a mining accident. The cave had collapsed on him and twelve other workers. No one survived. Years later, her mother then came down with a deadly sickness. Days later, her mother was dead. In her grief, Isa got out of her house, and lit a match and threw it to the floor. She ran from the area as her home was engulfed in flames.

Isabella was dead... and out of the ashes Isa was born. She wasn't going to be weak anymore.

She couldn't be...

Isa heard the sound of an engine. She followed its sound, praying that the sound would lead her to something that could get her out of Spain. When she couldn't run any farther, she stopped to take a breath and nearly wept with relief.

The engine she heard belonged to a plane.

She ran towards the plane and silently climbed into the cargo, keeping out of sight of the pilot. She made herself comfortable in a corner, leaning her head against the wall of the plane. Isa closed her eyes, and after what seemed like a second later, her head drooped forward and sleep claimed her. She didn't even hear when the plane engined revved to life and took off towards whatever destination it was headed to.

Whoever killed her parents was going to pay.

_Dearly._

A/N: So what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please send me some reviews telling me if you liked it or not (I can take constructive critisms and ideas!) See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who sent in reviews. I'm glad it's getting positive feeback. So here's the next installment._

Chapter 1

"Hey, Wake up!"

As if electrocuted, Isa jumped in surprise and her eyes opened. It was the pilot. He had his arms crossed in front of him, but he had a smile on his face. Isa looked at him in wonder,

"Aren't you angry that I snuck into your plane?" He laughed. Isa noticed that he was very attractive with his blonde hair and aqua colored eyes.

"No. You didn't steal anything did you?" Isa shook her head, "Then there's no harm done. I'm Nigel Smith, I'm an international business man." He stuck out his hand. Isa smiled,

"I'm Isabella de la Estrella, but you may call me Isa." She noticed that the engine was not running, and the sun was shining at full force, "Where are we Nigel?" He looked around,

"Well, right now we're in Ireland. It's one of my stops. I'm actually headed to China to meet a group of very important people. They're one of my biggest clients." His face beamed with pride.

"What do you sell?"

"Weapons. You know, guns, knives,whips, etc." Isa nodded,

"That's interesting." Nigel smiled as he helped her out of the plane and onto the ground. He took her arm and walked towards a restaurant,

"Thanks. So, Isa tell me about yourself." Isa licked her dry lips,

"Well, I lived with my mom and dad in Spain. I was the only child." Nigel looked at her intently as he listened,

"Did you run away from home?" Isa laughed sadly,

"You could say that. I burned it down after my mom and dad died when I was seventeen. I didn't want the house to be there anymore. It just reminded me of everything I lost." He looked at her,

"Damn... I'm sorry Isa." He took her hand in his. Isa, surprised, looked up into his eyes, "You are welcome to come with me on my travels." Isa smiled,

"That's very kind of you Nigel, but I don't want to be a bother..." Nigel waved his hand as if to dismiss her last statement, "Nonsense. I insist. Traveling can get lonely any way." She smiled,

"Thank you Nigel." A server came up to them and lead them to a table. They sat down and the server handed them menus, and they both ordered their meals. The server collected their menus and walked away. Nigel leaned back on his seat and looked at her,

"You know, you're pretty cute for a kid." Isa put on a face of mock offense,

"I would like to let you know that I am twenty years old!" Nigel laughed,

"Well I beg your pardon madam, but compared to thirty five years old, twenty is very young!" Isa laughed while the server came back with their orders, the two companions ate, paid for their meals and left. Nigel looked at his pocket watch,

"I have an hour until the meeting," He looked at her clothing, "No offense my dear but if you are going to be my travel companion, we have to get you something more suitable to wear." He grabbed her hand and lead her to a clothing store. She tried on hundreds of dresses until she found a white dress with a plunging neckline that she liked. She wore the dress with a corset which accented her chest elegantly. She stepped out and turned for Nigel,

"Well, what do you think?" He smiled as his blue eyes twinkled,

"I love it." He paid for the dress and looked at the pocket watch, "We'd better go Isa." They walked out of the store when he suddenly stopped, "I almost forgot." He pulled out a gorgeous necklace with a pendant that had two hearts on it. One was was made of white crystals while the other was made of red crystals, "I got this as payment for a gun I sold. The man told me that it holds mystical powers. But I'm a realist so I don't believe in that garbage and what am I going to do with a necklace? " He put it on her and she smiled,

"Thank you very much Nigel...One day I'll repay you for everything." He smiled,

"It's a promise then. Well come on, we're going to be late." They walked the busy streets of Dublin arm in arm. She looked around and took in the beauty of Dublin, while Nigel looked at her reactions to the scenery. They stopped in front of a pub and entered through the door. Nigel held her close to him as all the old men stared at her with perverted thoughts going through their minds. Nigel spoke to the bar keeper, "I'm looking for Peter McGregor." The bar keeper nodded,

"He's downstairs. He's expecting you Mr. Smith." He nodded. They went down old rickety stairs. Isa grabbed his arm before entering the room where Peter McGregor was,

"Nigel, I don't have a good feeling about this..." He patted her hand,

"Relax. Everything is going to be just fine." Isa said nothing more, but his words did not comfort her at all. They entered the room and saw two men sitting there. One was an old man that had a cigar in his mouth. The other man was strange-looking. He had long white hair with yellow eyes. His eyes were not on Nigel but on Isa, who felt unnerved by his stares. She wanted to yell at him to stop looking at her, but he looked like he could unleash something evil on them if angered so she said nothing. The man with the cigar spoke,

"Ah, Mr. Smilth I see you've brought a guest with you." He smiled revealing very rotten teeth. Isa tried not to cringe at the sight of them. That only made the older man smile wider, "She's a pretty one." The white haired man smiled at McGregor,

"They will do Peter." The older man smiled and bowed his head,

"Yes Master." Nigel and Isa looked at each other in alarm and before they could react, the white haired man held up his hand towards them and closed his eyes. Nigel screamed,

"Isa, run!" She obeyed but found that she couldn't,

"I can't!" They both looked down at their feet and Nigel cursed,

"Oh bloody hell!" Isa began to panic,

"What's happening to us?" The white haired man laughed,

"You're turning into stone," He laughed even harder, "Who knows? maybe you'll become someone's garden decoration. McGregor spoke up,

"Master Desmond, how about after they turn to stone we smash 'em?" Desmond smiled,

"No. I have a better idea." He looked once more at the unfortunate man and woman. They turned completely into stone. The only thing that was untouched, was the necklace Nigel gave Isa. Desmond looked at McGregor,

"Come Peter, we have more important things to do." The old man got up to stand next to Desmond. And the two disappeared.

_A/N: So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Please send reviews! See ya next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I haven't received any reviews for chapter 1 but it's cool as long as you enjoy the story!

Chapter 2

Rodney Skinner, Gentleman Thief, invisibly walked down the streets of England in his face paint, jacket and gloves. For an odd reason, he had randomly decided that he wanted to start collecting works of art. The League had been short on missions, and everything seemed to be calm. Mina Harker had been spending more time with her chemistry set, Tom Sawyer had continued practicing his shooting. The young man still felt guilty about not being able to save Allan Quartermain who had been stabbed in the back by their former boss. Everyone still felt the wound of having their leader gone and having a former member betray them, Dorian Gray, fresh in their mind. But after all this time, The League had finally sorted things that had been plauging them. Henry Jekyll had finally accepted that he wasn't going to get more than friendship from Mina, who was in love with Tom. The two actually grew close in friendship, but Skinner still saw Henry's weak moments when the vampire and spy kissed each other. And what about Skinner himself? He still couldn't find a way to make himself visible to the world and has finally accepted the idea that he may never find the way. Skinner continued walking down the street until something caught his eye.

It was a statue.

But it wasn't any statue. Unlike most statues, this one looked like it was real. The statue was one of a young woman who was covering her face in fear. But what caught Skinner's eye was the necklace it was wearing. It was a necklace with two hearts. One red and one white. He stepped back to take a look at it but his foot landed on a something quite fragile

_Crack!_

Rodney looked down at his foot and saw a small pile of grey dust. He looked next to the statue of the female and saw what used to be a statue, but it had been smashed into pieces. "What a shame." Skinner muttered. He picked up the biggest piece which was the statue's face. It seemed that the statue was one of a young man. It too looked scared. "Well, too bad for you mate; If you hadn't broken I would have taken you too so that you could keep your lady friend company." He grabbed the statue and looked around for any witnesses. When the coast was clear he grabbed the statue and headed back to the Nautilus. Mina Harker was the first person who saw him come in with the statue,

"Well now Rodney, did you find something else for your would-be-collection?" She smiled at what she thought was a clever remark. He cleared his throat,

"I would like you to know that I have a vast collection of priceless artifacts." She chuckled,

"Of course you do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do." She waved and walked back towards her room. He walked over to the parlor and put the statue down. He looked at it closely. He could have sworn that the artist must of used a model to create the work of art. He let his hand trace down her face and down her chest. His finger traced her necklace,

"You sure you weren't a real person once, luv?" He chuckled at himself for talking to a statue. He turned away and began to walk towards the door when he felt a tremor and heard the sound of heavy breathing. He turned around and saw a young woman in a white dress with long black hair and green eyes.

Skinner began screaming.

Isa began screaming.

Sawyer, Jekyll, Nemo, and Harker came running in. "Rodney! What's-" Mina stopped when she saw the girl, "Who the hell is this?" They all stared at the girl. Rodney shrugged his shoulders,

"T-the s-statue came to life!" her eyes widened as she recognized the familiarity between the girl and the statue. Sawyer put down his gun on the floor, motioning to Isa that she was in no danger. Mina smiled softly,

"What's your name, dear?"

"My name is Isabella de la Estrella. But...I go by Isa. I don't ever want to hear the name Isabella again." The league stared at her strangely. She smiled sadly, "Just horrible memories that I want to forget..." Jekyll nodded,

"I understand," He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "My name is Dr. Henry Jekyll, but you may call me Henry." He gave a small smile, "This here is Mina Harker, the gentleman who tried to shoot you is Tom Sawyer. This is Captain Nemo, " Jekyll pointed towards an Indian man with a white turban who bowed his head in greeting, "And the man who you can't see is Rodney Skinner, Gentleman Thief. " Jekyll helped Isa to her feet, "The submarine that you are on is called the Nautilus. She is Captain Nemo's." At this the Indian Captain held his head high in pride. Isa looked around,

Why would such a group travel together in a submarine?

"You guys aren't normal, are you?" Tom Sawyer gave a small laugh,

"You could say that. We are the League of Extrodinary Gentlemen. We use our gifts to protect others from the supernatural evils in this world. Well, there's nothing extrodinary about me, I'm just a spy. But Mina's a vampire, Rodney's invisible, Jekyll has a powerful alter ego. Nemo's damn useful with his sword."

Isa laughed, "Oh I get it now, this is some weird dream that I'm going to wake up from. I'll be back with Nigel in Ireland."

"_Oh quit bull-shitting yourself Ida!" _a voice called out. She wildly looked around,

"Who's there?" A throbbing in her forehead began and escalated to a crippling pain.

"Ahh!" Isa fell to her knees.

"ISA!" They all surrounded her. They're eyes widened as they looked at her.

Isa wasn't Isa anymore.

"What?" her voice was slightly lower than her normal voice. Tom looked at her,

"Isa?"

"Hell no! The name's Alma."

A/N: So what did you think? Please send some reviews and let me know! See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: And so here is another chapter! I know I left kind of a cliff hanger in the last chapter, so I apologize. So here's the next chapter. By the way, I don't own any characters from LXG. Just Isa, Alma, Peter McGregor, and Desmond are mine.

Chapter 3

Mina stepped in front, "Isa! Can you hear me?" The new woman smiled,

"Of course she can hear you...but she can't answer you." The League observed the woman. She had long white hair and violet eyes. She wore a black, leather corset with matching wrist bands, and pants. She had large, black wings that were the same as the ones angels were constantly envisioned to have. The League didn't know what to think of the woman, but Skinner was the only one who, as always, spoke his mind,

"Who or what the hell are you? The winged figure smirked,

"Like I said, my name is Alma. Alma de Muerte, I am a demon." Sawyer dived for his gun, but Alma shot the gun away with an energy blast,

"I don't think so." Sawyer glared at her,

"Demons aren't to be trusted, how do we know you're not like the other demons we have been fighting since our last mission?" Alma crossed her arms as she sighed,

"I don't know...I guess...if you can't trust me, then you'll have to trust Isa." Mina smoothed out a wrinkle on her dress,

"How did you and Isa come to share the same body?" Alma shrugged,

"I don't know, I guess it has something to do with that necklace she's wearing...Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to let Isa take over for a while. If you should need anything, tell Isa and she'll know where to find me." Suddenly, Alma crumpled to the ground moaning in pain as she clutched her body. She was screaming for the pain to stop over and over again. Her white hair turned black and her eyes went from purple to green. She began shaking,

"What is wrong with me?" Captain Nemo helped her up,

"Alma de Muerte is sharing your body with you. She said it has something to with that necklace," He poinited to it, "Where did you get it?" She unconciously let her hand clasp the pendant.

"Why Nigel...Oh my God!" She wildly looking around, "I've got to go look for him, he too was turned to stone! Captain, please turn this-thing around!" Nemo looked sadly at her,

"I am afraid that we cannot do that. We must move ahead with our mission." The invisible man walked over to her,

"Love, I'm afraid this isn't going to be easy...When I found you in a store in London, I saw another statue that was smashed to pieces. I think it was Nigel..." Isa's eyes widened in shock,

"You're lying. I know he's alive we just got to find him!" Mina walked forward and stopped her. Isa tried to fight her off as she grew hysterical, letting the tears fall and sobs tear through her soul. She knew she shouldn't be acting this way for the loss of a perfect stranger, but Nigel did so many things for her and now she would never be able to thank him.

"Let me go! I've got to find him...You can't stop me!" She fought harder and harder. There were shouts and orders being barked but Isa couldn't understand them. Suddenly she felt something stinging in her left arm. She looked over at the source and saw that Jekyll had injected her with a needle. She felt her head start spinning, and slowly she stopped resisting, "Dr. ...Jekyll...what...did...you...?" Darkness claimed her and her body slumped in Mina's arms. Sawyer looked over at Jekyll,

"What did you give her?"

"A sedative. She should be fine in a couple hours. But let's get her into a bed so that she can rest properly." Nemo nodded and took Isa's limp form from Mina and carried her down to an empty room. The captain laid her on the bed and turned around to see that Jekyll was standing at the door way. The captain sighed,

"Poor child. She's obviously gone through a lot. Although I must say, that I am a little worried about Alma being on the ship." Jekyll nodded,

"I see your point. Alma seems to be more dangerous than Edward could ever be. She could be useful for the League. That is if we can convince her."

_Good luck with that one Henry. _ Edward told Jekyll. The doctor ignored the comment from his alter ego as the captain nodded,

"Perhaps, Isa can convince her. Alma would have to listen to her." He glanced at her,

"How long does the sedative last?" Jekyll glanced at his pocket watch,

"She should wake up in a couple of hours." He looked at Isa whose hair cascaded off the side of the bed. Captain Nemo broke the silence,

"Come," he whispered, "Let's leave her to her sleep." The two men walked out of Isa's room and joined the others. Mina, Skinner, and Sawyer were sitting at the table. Nemo and Jekyll joined them at the table. There was silence as they all tried to let what happened today sink in. Mina finally broke the silence,

"I think we should let Isa and Alma into the League." Sawyer smirked,

"You just want another woman around so you don't feel out of place." Mina glared at her lover,

"That's not true lover, I think that she and Alma would be powerful assets to us." Skinner, still wearing his face paint so that the others could see him, frowned,

"I don't know...Can we actually trust Alma? I was looking through a Spanish dictionary and Alma de Muerte literally translates to 'Soul of Death'. I don't know about you, but I have a hard time trust anyone with a last name that means death." The guys murmured their agreement. Mina stayed silent until an idea came to her head,

"How about this, when she wakes up we can ask her some questions so that we can get to know her. Then you'll see that she can be trusted."

"Mina..." Sawyer protested, "I don't think it's such a-"

"Wise decision?" Mina completed the sentence for him, "Why not Tom? What are you afraid of?"

"You wanna know what I'm afraid of?" Sawyer practically shouted, "I'm afraid that we'll get betrayed. Remember Dorian Gray, Mina? He's the one who betrayed us and ultimately cost us the one person who could effectively lead the League. Allan Quartermain is dead because we trusted the wrong person!" There was a harsh silence as everyone let Sawyer's outburst sink in. Perhaps he was right...maybe Isa and Alma shouldn' t be trusted.

"Ohhh..." Was the first thing that came from Isa's lips as she woke up. Slowly, she got up to a sitting position in her bed. Then, she stood up and walked over to the mirror.

"Hey, there sleepyhead!" Isa looked up at the mirror. Sure enough Alma was there, smirking at her.

"What happened?" Alma played with a strand of her hair,

"Well, you had a panic attack and Dr. Jekyll gave you a sedative. That was two hours ago." Isa looked at a clock and saw that it was six o' clock. Her stomach growled,

"I hope dinner's is being served soon." She smiled at her alter ego but it soon faded, "Alma, can I trust you?" The demon shrugged,

"I don't know love, it's up to you." Isa sighed,

"I really want to. But how do I know if you won't try to harm me or the others aboard the ship?"

"It's simple. If you die, then I can't survive without you. And you have my word that I won't harm any of them." Isa nodded,

"Very well, I'll believe you. Come on, let's see if dinner is ready." Isa quickly fixed her hair and walked out the door. She walked down the halls of the Nautilus admiring it's beauty. She walked around until a crew member came up to her,

"Ahh..Miss de la Estrella, Captain Nemo ordered me to check up on you to see if you were awake. Since you are indeed awake, then I shall escort you to the meeting room." Isa smiled,

"Thank you." He lead her down the halls and finally they came up to a room at that seemed to be at the front of the Nautilus. The man knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The man entered with Isa following him,

"Captain, Miss de la Estrella is awake." Captain Nemo pulled out a chair for Isa,

"Thank you Aheeb." The man bowed and and left the room. Captain Nemo escorted Isa to the chair and pushed it in for her when she sat down,

"I trust that you are feeling better Miss de la Estrella?" The young woman nodded,

"Yes thank you Captain. But I'd perfer if everyone called me Isa." She smiled but it slowly vanished, "I was told that you wanted to see me?" Sawyer jumped in,

"Yeah, we want you to join the league. But honestly we don't know if we can trust you or Alma." Mina's eyes widened at Sawyer's harshness,

"Tom!" Isa shook her head,

"It's fine Mina, he has a right to be blunt. I know what all of you do is dangerous, and therefore you can't trust anyone so easily. I read in a newspaper three years ago that you lost someone very dear to the group due to the betrayal of another member." She sighed as she tried to get her nerves to settle down, "That's why I'm going to tell you everything about myself." She smiled as she looked off into the distance, "I grew up in a poor part of Spain. Violence was an everyday event there. Soldier's would come there to control us, but there was always a soul who objected and fought back but then it escalated to a riot in the streets." She laughed, "I remember once when I was four, my father said something insulting, 'Damn soldiers. Bastards won't even let you piss in your own toilet without ruffing you up." My father was a miner. He worked long hours. from five in the morning to nine at night. He died when I was five...in a mining accident. The cave he and twelve other workers were working in caved in. No one survived. My mother, distraught and with no education, prostituted herself so that I could continue going to school. She did this for twelve years until she grew sick and died. I was seventeen and alone. I had no one. I lived in the house by myself for three years. I looked for jobs but since I had no family to support, the men and women who did, got the jobs. I often thought about prostitution, but I thought too highly of myself." She laughed bitterly, "I had to resort to stealing food to stay alive. Finally a couple of days ago, I had enough. You could say I went temporarily insane. I burned down my father's house and ran away from the town I had come to resent. I saw a plane down at the docks and I hid in it. It was Nigel's and he took good care of me. He gave me this necklace," She pointed to the one she was wearing when we went on a business trip in Ireland and next thing I know I'm transformed into stone." She rubbed her temples, "Then I find myself on this submarine and that I have an alter ego which happens to be a demon. I hate to say it but I actually believe that she is on our side. She says that if anything happens to me, that she could not survive. But...I just think you have to see for yourself." She smiled. There, she had told them her whole life in a very simplistic way. She wanted them to trust her. She wanted to be in this group, she wanted to feel like she belonged to something that was bigger than her. Skinner smirked,

"Well, love. You went through a lot didn't you?" Isa smiled,

"Oh, Skinner it could have been a whole lot worse." Sawyer sighed,

"I'm sorry Isa, I didn't mean to be-"

"Oh Mr. Sawyer, there is nothing to be sorry for. I'd be less trusting if I had lost someone to betrayal." Saywer smiled,

"I'd say that there is no need to be so formal with each other. Especially since we're on the same team." Isa smiled,

"I agree Tom." Skinner wrapped an arm around her neck,

"I think you and I are going to get along perfectly with each other" Isa laughed,

"I think we are too," She saw his eyes widened at her agreement, "Except, not in the way you're expecting." The rest of the team laughed at Isa's trick. Then the door opened as the same crewman who came to retrieve Isa stepped in,

"Captain, ladies and gentlemen...Dinner is served." The six of them followed the team as he lead them to the dining table." Dr. Jekyll sat next to Isa, while Skinner sat on the other side of her. With Captain Nemo at the head of the table and Mina and Sawyer sat on the other side of him. The League talked and joked about many things but mostly they wanted to get to know their newest member better,

Isa, what are your dreams?" Mina asked the young woman. Isa smiled,

"Well, my mother told me that when I was two I had told her that I wanted to be a doctor. I kept that dream alive until I was four. I went to the doctor because it was time for my yearly check up. Well then it came time for me to get a vaccine. But when I saw that three inch needle I ran out to the street in nothing but my diaper." Everyone laughed as they imagined Isa in that predicament. She too laughed because it was the only thing that could keep her from crying. Those times had been so much easier. She wished that everything could change. "Honestly, now I just want to find a good husband and have many children with him." She blushed. The rest of the time, they talked about each other and how they were brought into the league. After an hour and a half, their stomachs were full and they all excused themselves from the table. Mina and Tom went to his room while Captain Nemo went to check on his crew. Skinner wandered around the ship. Isa went over to the ship's parlor and sat in one of the chairs. She looked around. Who would have thought that she would end up here. She laughed at the irony. She then stared off into space as she reflected on the conversation the league had at dinner. There she had learn that Mina was a vampire, Dr. Jekyll had an evil side to him named Edward Hyde, and that Skinner had succeeded at an experiment that was not reversable. The sound of footsteps announced that she wasn't alone anymore.She turned around and saw the good doctor, "Hello Dr. Jekyll."

"Hello, Miss de la Estrella." He smiled an enchanting smile, "Am I bothering you?" Isa shook her head,

"Of course not! I was just thinking about different things." She smiled back at him. She looked at the doctor. He was rather attractive but his face had lines and despite his immaculate appearance. She decided to break the silence between them, "Do you know where our next stop is?"

"We're heading off towards India. We've gotten a message saying that the demon population is multiplying. So we're going to see if there is anyway we can stop it. Mr. Sawyer believes that India maybe the origin of the demons. We should arrive there in about five days." Isa looked at him,

"Five days? We're far away from India. Wouldn't this trip take at least two weeks?" Dr. Jekyll,

"Don't tell that to Captain Nemo. He'd think you'd be underestimating his beloved Nautilus." Isa chuckled.

"Indeed." Dr. Jekyll nodded. The two of them sat for the next few hours talking about anything that occurred to them.

A/N: So how was that? Hopefully it didn't bore you to death. So I know people aren't reviewing, but I know people are reading the story! How about sending me some reviews? They would be greatly appreciate them!


End file.
